


a refresher course

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [47]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Class? Oh honey, we’ve <i>got</i> to make you some new fun memories in this place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a refresher course

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/131360899315/jane)

“Class? Oh honey, we’ve  _got_  to make you some new fun memories in this place.”

Jane levels her an unimpressed look, but Lina ignores it, handing her a new glass of sparkling apple juice. “Look I know things have been rough with Rafael and Michael, but that’s no reason we shouldn’t have a great evening.”

Jane sighs, “It’s just  _every single person_  keeps asking me about the baby, and no one cares about me.”

“Alright,” Lina declares, “we’re going on a walk around the school and you can tell me every boring memory about impressing teachers and papers you spent more time on than the rest of our class combined.”

Jane laughs, arm in arm with Lina as they start their walk down the science hallway.

“Ms. Ito! She used to let me use purple pen in my lab reports, and she’d draw flowers whenever I got a hundred.”

“Hope you didn’t crumple those ones up,” Lina teases, and Jane bumps her with her shoulder.

“I can’t believe you remember that.”

“Jane- that was such a defining moment, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone to this day, look at a flower with such horror as Suzy did.”

They pass the computer lab next, and Jane wonders if Lina will say it, if it still matters after all these years-

“Hey remember when I taught you how to kiss?” Lina asks, a fresh wave of awareness and warmth spreading from where their arms meet.

Jane smiles softly, biting her lip. “You might have to remind me.”


End file.
